Trial and Error
by SillyBellaEdwardsForMe
Summary: Losing the one you love the most is the worst feeling in the world. Especially when the cause was murder. Now all her secrets must be splayed out to the world to show who Draco Malfoy really was. To show that he didn't deserve to die. Dramione. Ch2 is up!
1. Preface

Hermione shivered, she knew that if Jasper Cullen were to be in the room, then he would be cowering over in pain. Even she could feel the icy, cold feelings of fear, hate, desperation, and regret. Looking around at the crowd that was larger than needed, she felt a low growl in her throat. Of course they would show for _this event. After all, it was a once in a lifetime event. One of the many tears that were threatening to escape fell as she looked up at the one of the three men that she had ever allowed to really enter her life. Her hands clenched angrily as she thought of all the things she was put through, and for what? Jealousy? Hate? Anger? It wasn't fair! She shouldn't have to lose the one man she had ever really truly loved with all of her heart just because of some meaningless, teenage, rivalry. . ._

_She shouldn't have lost Draco Malfoy to the hands of one her closest friends, Ronald Weasley. _


	2. The Beginning

A/N Before I start with the 1st chapter I wanted to say that I don't know how the courts in England are handled, much less the wizarding courts, so you are just going to have to bear with me

A/N Before I start with the 1st chapter I wanted to say that I don't know how the courts in England are handled, much less the wizarding courts, so you are just going to have to bear with me. I am also pretty ignorant when it comes to the American judicial system as well. . . I'm sort of going off of Law and Order, CSI, and such. Hehe.

Oh, and on the preface I forgot to put the disclaimer. Note: The following disclaimer will be the only one throughout the whole story. Oh, and as for my other Dramione story, I have put a poll on my profile so you can state whether or not you wish for me to continue it.

Ok, then. Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling except for the characters and ideas which are obviously my own. Also, for the brief reference in the preface of Jasper Cullen, that person goes to Stephenie Meyer. Three more days!!

OK, this has gone on long enough! Now, for the story. . .

"The people now call Mr. Harry Potter to the stand," Mr. Botwell's voice rang out clear and true.

Harry stood up, his face drained of all color as he walked to the stand which he felt was too close to the Judge for comfort. Honestly, who could blame him? Judge Riley had a mean look about him, one that only showed anger and disgust towards anyone who was brave enough to look his way. Harry, however, with his foolish Potter pride, stared him right in the eye. The Judge raised his left eyebrow in contest and his glare deepened. Gulping, Harry instantly looked away and sat down. Best to stay on his good side. . .

Hermione gave a soft, almost hesitant sigh as she looked up to where her lawyer Mr. Botwell was standing. Grasping her hands together nervously, she waited for them to begin.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Botwell looked up to where Harry was sitting and began. "Tell me Mr. Potter, where were you the night of Mr. Malfoy's death?"

Harry looked the lawyer in the eye and said with conviction, "I was on the Quidditch field practicing with my team for the upcoming match against Slytherin."

Nodding to show that he understood, Botwell continued on, "Is there anyone who could verify this?"

Harry blinked. "Well, obviously my whole team. . . "

"Yes, I understand that Mr. Potter, but could you please clarify who exactly that is."

"Well," Harry looked around, suddenly nervous, "Well, there are the three chasers Ashlee Pittman, Ginny Weasley, and Katie Bell. Then, the two beaters Fred and George Weasley. Ron Weasley as the goal keeper, and finally me as the Seeker" He looked down at his hands nervously as he whispered on last thing.

"What was that Mr. Potter? I am afraid I wasn't able to understand what was just now uttered. So could you please repeat that for the court?"

Harry sighed and said with just enough volume to be heard, "Ron didn't show up for practice that day. Neither my teammates nor I knew where he had wandered off to. We just simply assumed that he had forgotten that we had a practice meeting, but as soon as Ginny and I had heard of Mal- I mean Draco's death . . . We knew."

Ron glared up at Harry. His eyes showing no emotion. Ron shook his head once, his lips pursed, before looking down at hands.

Hermione watched Ron. In way, she did feel slightly bad for him, but the main emotion in her towards Ron was pure hate and disgust. She knew it was him who had killed Draco. Another tear leaked out. She quickly wiped it away before anyone saw, but of course Mrs. Weasley, with her quick watchful eyes noticed it immediately and patted her hand whispering, "It will all be okay Hermione. Soon all of this will all be settled and Ron will be able to come home."

Hermione internally cringed. Of course Mrs. Weasley would say that. She believed her son when he said that he was innocent. After all, why would he lie about such a thing? Besides, it was _Malfoy_, so even if Ron did kill him, it would obviously be self-defense.

Mr. Botwell began again, "So, you are saying Mr. Potter, that the accused was in fact not with you the night of Mr. Malfoy's death?"

Harry nodded.

"And you are also saying that both you and the sister of the accused both had reason to believe that Mr. Weasley was in fact guilty?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?" Mr. Botwell prodded.

Harry gulped and looked down. "I-I- I would rather not say."

Botwell moved closer to the stand and looked at Harry for a few minutes before walking to his desk and saying loudly, "Your witness."

A tall woman, by the name of Ms. Rowling stood up and walked over to Harry, and wasted no time by immediately asking, "Why are you reluctant to answer Mr. Botwell's question?"

Harry sighed, "Because in the process of doing so I would end up betraying not only Ron, but another friend as well. I happen to think that friendship and trust go hand in hand, and both of them have told me something that I promised to take to the grave and that is exactly what I plan to do."

"So, basically you are saying that Ronald Weasley confessed to the murder and also had an accomplice." She nodded her head, and was about to ask another question when an exclamation rang through the courtroom.

"OBJECTION! Prosecutor is making assumptions." Mr. Botwell stood up with a petulant expression on his face.

"The Judge sighed as he said in a bored manner, "Sustained. I ask that the jury please not take in mind of what Ms. Rowling has just stated, and Ms. Rowling, _please_ do not make such an error again. I tend to not stand for such things in my courtroom."

"I apologize, I was just clearing things up in my mind, I didn't realize that I was verbally stating them."

"I do not care for excuses either Ms. Rowling! Please go back to questioning the witness, before I excuse you from this court!"

Grimacing, Ms. Rowling turned back to Harry and opened her mouth to ask another question, but instead closed it and walked back towards where Ron was sitting. As she sat down, she began shuffling through her papers before looking up and stating, "Oh. Sorry, no more questions."

The judge glared at the prosecutor for a few minutes, then turned to Harry and said, "You are allowed to return to your seat now Mr. Potter."

Harry quickly stood up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down. She reached her arm down and clasped his hand firmly in her own. Leaning over, she softly whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much Harry, but I think it's time that the world knew my secret." Harry nodded and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"You are the bravest woman I have ever known, I hope you realize that." Hermione smiled at his words, but shook her head none the less. She knew that telling the courtroom what she and Draco were would be hard, and perhaps a little frightening, but surely it did not take _bravery_?

Mr. Botwell stood up again, and this time said, "The people now call Miss. Hermione Granger to the stand."

Hermione stood up and looked at Harry whispering, "Showtime." Then, looking at Mr. Botwell, she said in a clear, strong voice, "Actually Mr. Botwell that would be _Mrs._ Hermione Malfoy." Gasps seemed to flood the room simultaneously, and paying no heed to it, Hermione calmly walked up to the stand, smiled at the Judge who for some reason seemed to be holding in laughter, and sat down.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Botwell continued, "Yes, well, Mrs. Malfoy, could you please tell me what your relationship was with the deceased?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well, you see Mr. Botwell, I was married to him." Smirking, she not only withheld a laugh, but also a sob, the laugh, for the situation was rather funny, but also a sob for the fact that she was smirking. Smirking had been a notorious attribute of Draco's, but somehow, since falling in love with him, she had managed to take on that specific thing that had annoyed her and bother her for years. It was also the one of the many little things that got Harry to figure out what she and Draco really were to one another.

Harry and Ginny both laughed at her statement, but quickly quieted down when Mrs. Weasley's glare fell on them. Mrs. Weasley's harsh glare then flew to Hermione who stared back defiantly. She knew that the woman who was practically a mother to her felt betrayed, and on any other day she would be begging forgiveness, but not today. Today, Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy was going to be honest about her relationship with the one man that she had ever loved with her whole heart. It was the least that she could in honor of his name. She was going to show, she was going to make them listen. She was going to prove that Draconis Malfoy was in fact one of the sweetest, loving, and caring men in the world.

Mr. Botwell smiled, "Yes Mrs. Malfoy, I was at least able to clear that up myself. I guess, I should rephrase then. . . It is widely known to the wizarding that you and Mr. Malfoy share a mutual feeling of animosity towards one another. So could you please explain to us as to how you two became married?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and looked around her, looked at every face but one. Finally, she stopped on _him_. Ron's face was distorted with guilt and hate. Grimacing, Hermione began. "Well, it all started in first year. The train ride to be more specific. I was helping Neville Longbottom look for his toad, when I had first bumped into Draco . . ."

"_Watch where you are going, why don't you" __Young Draco Malfoy looked down at the girl who had rudely bumped into him and was currently on the ground._

_Flustered, Hermione stood up and stuck out her hand in greeting. "I really am sorry; I wasn't quite paying attention as to where I was walking. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and you are?" Her face was expectant and she smiled warmly as she waited for his response._

_Insolently, Malfoy looked her up and down and said, "Granger eh? Can't say I have ever heard of your family. . ." Ignoring her hand, he crossed his arms and glared into her warm eyes with his cold ones and said, "Obviously, you are muggleborn. Not only am I not familiar of your name, but apparently you are very ignorant as well. ANYONE, half-blood or no, should be able to recognize a Malfoy." He sighed, and was just about to introduce himself fully when he saw the laughter in Hermione's eyes. His own eyes widened as he exclaimed, "And WHAT pray tell is so humorous?"_

_At that final question, Hermione found that she couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but do you realize how ridiculous you sound? You act as if you were the Queen of England! Er. . .King, I mean. And, as a matter of fact, I have heard of you. You would be Mr. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and is from one of the richest families in not only wizarding society, but of the entire world. Unfortunately for you, the Muggle population is not aware of this, and believes that Bill Gates, J.K. Rowling, Donald Trump, and lastly the Queen are in the top. To them . . . Well, they would hear you name and ask, 'Who?'" Laughing once more, she sighed and asked, "By the way, have you happened to see a toad anywhere?"_

_The final question was so random that Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. "A toad? Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Laughing once more, he held out his hand and said softly, "You know Granger, I like you. I think we would be excellent friends, but know this: If my father ever hears of this, and he has his ways of finding these things out. . .Well you had better cry at my funeral. If they find my body that is."_

_Shaking his hand, Hermione smiled at him and said, "I think we will make excellent friends as well Draco. But seriously, have you seen a toad? Apparently a boy named Neville Longbottom has lost it, and I am helping him search for it."_

_Draco shook his head, "Sorry Hermione, haven't seen one. Well, I best be off, have fun looking for that owl." Nodding his head at her, he walked past her into a full compartment a few ways down. Laughing once more, Hermione continued on her way to open the next compartment where lo and behold was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."_

"And, that was how it all began," Hermione smiled up at Mr. Botwell.

"I see. . .Wait. I thought you said that you were looking for a toad?"

Hermione laughed, "I was. Draco. . . Well, I think that at that point in his life details such as the difference between a toad and an owl didn't really mean much to him. At that point, he didn't really care about much of anything other than pleasing his father."

"Is that why he didn't want your friendship to go public?"

"Yes. He was deathly afraid of his father. He was so scared that we would spend every night stud—"

"EVERY NIGHT?! Are you shitting me? Are you telling me, that you spent every night with that Ferret since first year? Merlin! You are a bigger traitor than I had thought!" Ron pulled his arm out of Ms. Rowling's hand who was trying to tug him down. He marched up to the podium and pointed a finger in Hermione's face, causing her to lean back. "Mark my words _mudblood_," He spat the word out at her, "That when this trial is over and I am free, I _will_ make you pay."

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! MS. ROWLING CONTROL YOUR CLIENT OR I WILL BE FORCED TO REMOVE HIM FROM THE COURT!!" The Judge hammered his mallet down into its pad angrily.

Ron looked at him angrily, "You know what? Fuc—mmfffmmmmmmmfmfmfmffmf –ff me Granger!!" Hermione had quickly slapped her hand on Ron's mouth, and was able to hold it there long enough for Ms. Rowling to grab a hold of him and restrain him.

Mr. Botwell, opened his mouth and said, as if nothing had happened, "You were saying?"

"Actually Mr. Botwell," The Judge ran a cloth over his face, "I think it would be best if we go on recess. Court shall resume in one hour exactly!" Tapping his mallet again, he stood up and walked out of the room.

Hermione sighed, and rushed over to Harry, all the while avoiding Mrs. Weasley's eyes.


	3. Pushed Away

Beads of sweat trickled down Hermione's forehead as she looked out into the audience

Beads of sweat trickled down Hermione's forehead as she looked out into the audience. A large lump was in her throat and try as she might, she couldn't swallow it out of the way. Her large, brown eyes followed Mr. Botwell as he walked back towards her, a look of intense concentration on his face. Hermione quickly raised her arm to wipe off her forehead, and held her breath in anticipation. For some reason she was even more nervous than before. Her fingers gently tapped out a beat on her left leg, and as she did so, things began to move in slow motion.

During recess she had become very dizzy, but she knew that she had to continue on. For Draco. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Judge look at her carefully, and mouth something. Knowing what he was saying, she quickly nodded and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Closing her eyes, Hermione steadied herself and opened her eyes just as Mr. Botwell made it to the podium. Seeing that everything was back to normal, she sighed gratefully and looked up at Botwell expectantly.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you were saying before the interruption that both you and the deceased were very close, during your first year and that Draco Malfoy was terrified of his father. Is this correct?" Botwell had a mocking smile on his face. He knew that all of this was very well true, but it had to be done due to regulations. Personally, Hermione thought that the receptiveness of everything was one of the more futile laws. After all, wasn't there the Stenographic Technician who types up everything that has been said?

Sighing, Hermione looked up at him and replied, "Yes, Mr. Botwell, I had just finished saying that when Ron had interrupted." Turning her eyes onto Ron, Hermione internally cringed as he scowled at her. His eyes darkened with fury, and she gulped, lowering herself into her seat. She hated to admit it, but Ron intimidated her. Every since she found out what he was capable of, she knew that she would have to be on the look out for anything.

"Ok, Miss. Gra--," Pausing at Hermione's eyelift, Botwell gave off a shy smile and nodded his head before continuing, "Mrs. Malfoy, please continue on from where you left off. Can the court reporter please repeat her last words?"

The meek looking lady in the corner nodded her head before, softly stuttering, "'I think that at that point in his life details such as the difference between a toad and an owl didn't really mean much to him. At that point, he didn't really care about much of anything other than pleasing his father.' 'Is that why he didn't want your friendship to go public?' 'Yes. He was deathly afraid of his father. He was so scared that we would spend every night stud--'"

Hermione nodded at the at the lady, knowing exactly what her last words were, and what she was going to say. "Yes, as I was saying, Draco was so afraid of his father, that we would spend every night studying in the library away from prying eyes. He was highly intelligent, and learned very quickly, but if it weren't for me helping him. . . He wouldn't have made a high enough grade in all of his classes, and his father--." She looked down shyly as a tear gently flowed down her cheek. Wiping it off, she looked up again, and said in a shaky voice, "If he didn't make a high enough grade in all of his classes, his father would come to the school and beat him badly. I remember one time I got pneumonia and wasn't able to help him study, he made a decent grade, an 'E', but it wasn't high enough for his father. He expected nothing less than an 'O.' His father severely beat him. He had gone to hospital wing, under the implications that he fell off his broom. I don't think Madam Pompfrey believed him, but she never questioned him about it."

_Hermione's body shook as another cough raked through her body. The nurse just gave her another pity look and gave her a ghastly looking potion that had a sulfuric smell to it. Wincing, she plugged her nose and began to chug it down. Grimacing at the taste, her head jerked up as the door slammed open and a battered Draco Malfoy stumbled in. Her eyes widened as she stood up and ran over to him calling for the nurse. Propping him up, she led him to one of the beds and immediately looked him over. "Are you ok, Draco?" Wincing at her stupidity, she gave him an apologetic look as he gave an amused chuckle, but winced as the pain hit him once again._

_"Miss. Granger back to your bed! You are very sick, and I will not have you passing on you illness to others, or you getting even sicker! Now you, Mr. Malfoy what happened?" Madam Pompfrey's eyes were fierce as she quickly and thoroughly examined him. As she fixed up all his maladies, she raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips as he stuttered that he simply fell off his broom. Clucking lightly, she checked him over once more to make sure she didn't miss anything before walking out into the hall to do one thing or another. _

_Coughing, Hermione rushed over to Draco. "What really happened? Was it your father?" Worry filled her eyes. She had a feeling she knew exactly what had gone wrong, and she blamed herself. _

_"Don't worry Hermione, it was nothing serious. It looked worse than it really was. I promise. There were no broken bones, not even sprain." Winking at her, Draco took Hermione into his arms and quietly asked her, "What about you? You've been in the hospital wing for days. Shouldn't she have been able to heal you by now?" His gray eyes scrunched in confusion. There were several potions that should have been able to get rid of the pneumonia by now. _

_Hermione smiled meekly, "Yes, well, Madame Pompfrey has healed me. Time and time again, but it is insanely stubborn. She says if it comes back again I will be sent to St. Mungo's, so keep your fingers crossed." Laughing, she crossed her fingers, but gasped when the door flew open again and her two other best friends scurried in._

_Jumping up, she flew to her bed, and gave a quick apologetic look to Draco before smiling at her friends. Draco sighed and laid down in his bed. He knew it was absolutely necessary that her friends didn't know. He was the one who told her to keep their friendship a secret after all, but he couldn't help feeling a sense of regret in his gut every time she looked down on him whenever the three crossed his path vice versa. It was for her safety though. Draco had lied several times and said that it was because of the fact that his father would murder him if he ever found out that she was fraternizing with muggleborns. That was all true, but he knew that if his father ever found out she would die. Both her and her family would die._

_Frowning, he ignored the three's hushed tones and turned over so he was facing away from them and tried to go to sleep. Just as he felt himself drifting off a loud voice interrupted his peace._

_"Oi! Why is Malfoy in here?" Draco sighed, it was Weasley. Figures it would be him to interrupt his sleep._

_"Hush Ron, he fell off his broom. You two quit snickering! He was badly hurt when he came in. The same could happen to either of you. Especially you Harry!" He smiled, at least Hermione stuck up for him. _

_Potter spoke this time, "She's right Ron, I hate him as much as you do, but you have to remember how he was raised. It's not its fault he acts like a jerk. Besides, it sounds like he got very hurt. Have a little respect." Draco groaned, now he had Potter's sympathy. _

_Hermione hearing his groan quickly looked up at Harry and Ron and said, "Guys, I think I am going to turn in. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Hugging the both of them, she waited until they left before turning towards Draco and saying, "Good night Draco. Sweet dreams." Lying down, she closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep._

_Draco looked over at her sleeping form and smiled. "Good night Hermione. Keep safe." With that, he quickly stood up and snuck out of the room, a look of sadness contorting his face into an ugly grimace._

_3_

_3_

_3_

_The next morning Hermione woke up to an awful smell. Shuddering, her eyes flicked open and stared up at Madame Pompfrey who had an odd expression on her face. "Your pneumonia appears to have stayed away through the night. As well as Mr. Malfoy." Scowling at his empty bed, she turned back to Hermione and said, "Drink this quickly and you will be allowed to go to breakfast." Nodding at her, she shuffled away._

_Hermione, with a look of disgust chugged down this last potion before rushing off to the Gryffindor tower so she could get dressed in fresh clothes. Along the way she accidentally crashed into Draco and fell to the ground. Looking up, she was shocked to see a look of malice on her friend's face. "Watch where you are going Granger! I don't want your filthy muggleborn germs on my clothes."_

_Hermione got up, her mouth unable to form words. Confusion etched itself between her eyes as she stuttered. _

_Rolling his eyes, Draco pushed her over onto the ground and strutted past her and around the corner where he stopped and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes as he heard a sob and the sound of running footsteps. Sliding down to the floor, he placed his head on his knees and whispered, "I'm sorry Hermione, it's for the best, father suspicious." Standing up once again, he continued on his way toward breakfast, and tried not to think about his one true friend that he cruelly pushed away._


	4. Selfish

Draco walked into the Great Hall, his heart and soul pulsing uncomfortably

_Draco walked into the Great Hall, his heart and soul pulsing uncomfortably. Guilt flowed through his veins, and he wanted nothing more than to run back to his friend and apologize like there was no tomorrow. He knew it wasn't possible though. His father would kill them both if he ever found any proof. His father had told him last night already that he had heard rumors that they were studying together, but he had denied it fervently, claiming that he would rather die than ever associate with anyone less than a pureblood. He was lying to his gut, but he had to make it true. From now on the only people he would associate with would be fellow Slytherins._

_Draco had to make a plan, every time he saw a Gryffindor, especially Potter, Weasley, and Her- Granger; he would have to ridicule them with every breath in his body. Sitting down at his table, he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle before digging into his breakfast, occasionally and surreptitiously looking over at the Gryffindor table to search for a familiar pair of brown eyes. Surely she should be back by now. His eyes glazed over, remembering the sob. Maybe not. . . _

_Sighing, he spread blueberry jam on a piece of toast and just as he was about to eat it a piece of parchment fell on his bread. "Bloody hell! Can't you get better aim?" Yelling up at the snow white owl above him, he looked down at the paper that had a bluish tinge due to the jam. Sliding it open, Draco immediately recognized the font. Eyes widening, he slid it in his cloak and stood up, excusing himself. Draco looked down at the floor as he walked, so he didn't notice when he crashed into someone. Not paying attention to who it was, he helped them up and continued on his way to the dungeons. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hermione finally decided to come to breakfast after staying in her dormitory for half an hour crying and trying to figure out why her first friend at this school had been so cruel to her. When she had finally figured it out, she sent him a note, borrowing Harry's owl. She understood why, but she didn't agree with his reasons. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she crashed into someone while walking through the doorway to the Great Hall and fell once again. Sighing with exasperation, she looked up as a pale white hand flew down to help her up. Gratefully accepting the hand, she allowed Draco to pull her up. After dusting herself up, she turned to thank him, but he had already disappeared. Shaking her head sorrowfully, she slowly walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. _

_"ronee hair brsf ooo ben?" Ron was talking once again with his mouth full. _

_Hermione grimaced in disgust and swiftly replied, "Ron chew and swallow first and then talk. You know I can never understand a word you are saying, even when your mouth ISN'T full." Smirking, she bit into a piece of toast that she had spread blueberry jam on. _

_Harry laughed as he speared a fork into a small sausage. He too was concerned about Hermione. Her face seemed troubled, but Ron of course was too daft to see it._

_Ron quickly swallowed, but since he hadn't chewed his food well enough, he immediately began to choke. Hermione simply rolled her eyes, and pointed her wand to his throat and muttered the charm that would clear his throat. "I said CHEW and then swallow, Ron. Honestly, sometimes I feel like your mother. Now, what was it that you were saying before?" Taking another bite of her toast, she watched as Hedwig dropped a letter onto her lap. Draco's handwriting. Tucking the letter in her cloak, she ignored Harry's confused expression and looked expectantly at Ron. _

_"I said, 'Hermione where have you been?' We went to Madame Pompfrey earlier and she said you had left an hour before."_

_"I was in my dormitory Ron. I didn't realize you had to know my exact whereabouts at every moment. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the library before class starts. I am very behind" Dropping her piece of toast, Hermione stood up and headed towards the doors. She heard footsteps behind her, but she chose to ignore them until her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to a stop. Turning on her heel, her brown eyes met green. "What do you want , Harry?"_

_His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hermione. . ." Changing his mind, he decided to ask another question, "Why did my owl deliver you a letter?"_

_"Um. . . Well, you see, I, um. . .borrowed her and sent off a letter. I guess they decided to reply using her. I'm sorry, next time I'll ask, it was wrong of me to just use her." Hermione looked apologetically into his eyes. 'Already, you got your answer now let me go!' Wincing at her thoughts, Hermione gently pulled her arm out of her friends grasp._

_Harry frowned, "No. It's ok, feel free to borrow Hedwig at anytime, I was just curious. Are you ok, though? You seem . . ." Trailing off, he looked deeply into her eyes, trying to find the truth and not just the brush off the he was sure she would use._

_She simply laughed, and looked away as she replied, "Nothing is wrong Harry. I feel much better now. I think this last potion really did work." Smiling at him, she quickly said, "I really must go to the library now. I really am behind." Turning around once more, she rushed off towards the library._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Draco sighed as he pulled himself onto his bed and pulled out the note from Hermione. He knew he shouldn't read it, but curiosity got the better of him and he opened it._

_Dear Draco,_

_ For the past half hour, I have been trying figure out why you decided to show me such animosity in the hall way. After all, I though we were friends, and normally you only treat me as a lower being when someone else is around, and the halls were empty save for us. Then I remembered. I know that you are scared of your father and if he showed any sign that he knew of our friendship he would do his worst to you. Possibly kill both you and me. I guess that is why you looked worse than ever last night in hospital wing, and also why you were so quick to change the subject._

_ I guess what I am trying to say is, I don't care. Your father can do whatever he wants to me, and as long as I am your friend it will be worth it. I know that you would never give up our friendship just because you were afraid for your own life. You might say it is so, but I know you too well Draco. I know you. _

_ If you honestly feel that we would be better off as enemies, I will respect your wishes and act as I normally do in the halls. However, I sincerely hope that you will change your mind, and allow us to be friends._

_ With Love,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Draco groaned, had he been that obvious? Crumpling up the paper, he through it into the fire and watched as it curled up and slowly disappeared. Right now he wanted nothing more than to reply to her and apologize over and over again, and beg that she take him back as a friend. He groaned again and turned over on his stomach and pressed his head into the pillow. He was eleven years old, he shouldn't have to think of this and be apart of such complicated matters! Sighing, he rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Counting the dots, he struggled with himself. She knew the truth, so why couldn't they just try to remain friends. No! His father would find out and she would be killed. He would be killed as well. . . _

_Perhaps they could work harder to keep it a secret, if they stopped going to such a public place as the library it would be harder for people to find them. His father had spies everywhere though and would quickly be notified if they were together anywhere, even if it was private._

_If he were to take her back as a friend he would be everything his father claimed him to be. Selfish, weak, and definitely not worth living. Groaning again, Draco stood up and walked over to his desk pulling out a sheet of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Dipping the quill tip into the ink, he quickly scrawled his heart against the parchment and sealed the paper shut. _

_He then rushed to the tower where the owls were kept and looked for that blasted, white owl. He quickly spotted it perched among all of the other barn owns and frowned when he saw the name plate below the perch. _Hedwig Owned by Harry Potter._ Just bloody typical. Clucking towards the owl, he ignored the impertinent look it gave him and yelled when it clawed him pulling his letter. "Bloody owl. . . That goes to Hermione!" Feeling like a fool as he yelled out the window, he left the tower and walked to the library to wait._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hermione sighed as she sat down at one of the tables in the library and pulled out the letter. It was the moment of truth. This was the letter that would decide her future. Holding her breath, she quickly pulled open the seal and dropped her eyes down to the familiar writing. _

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I have been arguing with myself ever since reading your letter. It stunned me to find out that that you were able to read me like a book. Right now, I am not necessarily sure if that is a good thing or not. I have decided to go ahead and remain your friend, if you will have me that is. This decision is selfish, and it just shows how weak I am, but I don't think I could survive without you in my life. Right now you are the only good and pure think I have in my life. So, I ask of you now, please allow me to remain friends with you. If you wish it to be so, I will do anything I can to protect you from my father._

_ Please meet me in the library as soon as you read this to notify me of your choice._

_ Your humble servant,_

_Draconis L. Malfoy_

_Hermione bounced up and down in her seat joyously and looked around the dusty library to see if she could see her friend. Frowning with impatience, she ran to the fire that was in the library for Madame Pince's use and threw the letter in, knowing that it would be best to confiscate all proof of their communication. She flew around as the door to the library creaked in, and saw a familiar blond walk in. Grinning, she looked around to make sure that they were alone and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug._

_Draco chuckled and replied to her actions, "I guess I know your decision." _

_--_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Ugh, another short and sucky one. . . .sorry guys. I know I'm not a very good writer ****:(**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers especially elvenatheart. (Name by memorization, sorry if it is wrong). For every story I have done and almost every chapter you have made sure to review and keep me smiling. Thank you. **


End file.
